Meet the Family
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Puggsy takes Brielle to meet his family... and embarrassment and awkwardness ensues, along with an uninvited guest.


Well, this idea just shot point-blank into my head, so you know this will either be worthwhile, or a rare case of lunacy. Enjoy nonetheless!

Summary: Brielle meets Puggsy's family for the first time… and embarrassment ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fangface.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Brielle looked around at the tall buildings of the city, smiling a bit. She had been to Brooklyn only once in her life, and that was when she was twelve. Now, five years later, she noticed how a few things had changed. Some new stores had opened while some old stores had closed, or old stores had been remodeled and reopened, and the park seemed to be less green that what she remembered.

Wind blew in her face and she adjusted the helmet on her head, as she and Puggsy rode down the streets on a motorcycle, her holding on tightly to him. It had been a year since they first met, and after all their time traveling with their friends and visiting the rest of Kasandra's family, they decided to visit his hometown and have some time to themselves for a few weeks.

…Let alone meet his parents.

Barbara, Puggsy's mother, was ecstatic to hear that her son had [finally] found a girlfriend, and had been asking when he was going to bring her home and introduce her. "In a few weeks, Mom." he had told her at last. "We're visiting Kassy's uncle in Georgia now, so we'll be home in June,"

Now there they were, riding through the streets. Biff and Kim had dropped them off at Fangs and Puggsy's apartment, and Fangs and Kasandra decided to visit Fangs' parents while they were gone. "So, what's your family like?" Brielle asked him as they rode down the block.

"They're not bad," Puggsy replied with a shrug. "My younger brother, Chance, is a nice guy, and pretty popular in college- the girl's can't keep their hands off him; My cousin, Toni, is kind of touchy, but I think she'd like ya. She's in Junior High, now."

Brielle nodded. "What about your parents?"

"My dad's chief of police around here, and is pretty good at his job. He's been wanting to meet you almost as much as my mom," He parked the motorcycle on the curb and they climbed off. "And my mom's pretty tough. Looks out for her kids and would murdify anyone who hurts 'em."

She rubbed her arm. "You think she'll like me?"

Puggsy knocked on the door. "Hard to say. She gets pretty uptight about the people I hang out with, so it may take her some time to warm up to-"

Barbara opened the door, smiling wide. "There they are!" she exclaimed, and gasped at Brielle. "Oh, you must be Brielle, Puggsy talks so much about you! Come in, come in!"

Brielle gave Puggsy a look, noticing him blush a little. He cleared his throat, nodding forward, and they walked in.

Toni and Chance sat in the living room, watching television. "Puggsy!" Toni exclaimed once she noticed her cousin. Her black hair was still short and poofy, and she still dressed like a boy. "So, this is your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, my name's Brielle." Brielle said.

"Nice. …So, did Puggsy have to hypnotize you to get a date, or did he just pay you?"

"Toni…" Barbara said warningly, and Brielle had to chuckle.

"FYI, Toni, I'm HIGHLY capable of getting a girlfriend, as you can plainly see now." Puggsy sneered.

"Uh-huh. …How much advice did Fangs have to give you to help you out?" Toni joked, and her cousin glared at her. "I guess the first step was, 'Don't let pepper-spray stop you',"

"Alright, Toni, that's enough." Richard, Puggsy's dad, said sternly.

Chance walked up next. He was taller than Puggsy, and incredibly hansom. He had black hair, blue eyes, and a face that would make any woman squeal with delight. Brielle could only stare… but for a different reason. _He looks almost like Twiggy… save for the hair. _she thought. "My brother's told us so much about you," he said, his tone suave… only it was natural. "You're a lot more beautiful than how he described,"

Brielle blushed, though she noticed Puggsy was a lot redder. "So, care to tell us about yourself?" Barbara asked as they sat down in the living room. "Puggsy mentioned you had a run-in with that Vincent Fondane villain,"

"I remember that," Richard added. "Sally Fangsworth is still shaken about it." he looked at Brielle. "You and Kasandra won't have to worry, though. When I heard about it, I've had my men on watch for him, if he ever comes around here."

"Thank you," Brielle said, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, to tell the truth, I sort of knew Vincent. He took me in when I was little, but I ran away from him when I was a teenager when he told me he hunted werewolves… and a couple years after that, I met Puggsy, just as Vincent showed up again."

"Fangpuss told me about him," Toni said. "From what he tried to do to our werewolves, I hope you punched that bastard's eyes out, Pugs-"

"Toni! Language!" Barbara hissed.

"Sorry."

"Well, he did knock him out cold," Brielle said, shrugging. "He had caught me and had a knife at my throat…"

"Is that how you got that scar on your neck?"

"TONI!" Barbara snapped.

Brielle rubbed the scar on her neck, and noticed Puggsy had his face in his palm, blushing to the next shade of red. "I-It's alright, Mrs. Murphy," she said, calmly. "It's pretty noticeable, and she did guess right. Puggsy tackled him, and he cut my neck-" she paused, realizing she could have worded that better.

"Nice move," Toni whispered, and Barbara finally smacked her upside the head. "Ow! Alright, I'll quit."

"My face was covered by a blanket, give me a break," Puggsy told her, bitterly. "I just knew he was trying to take her away, and I had to stop him,"

"I'm glad he did," Brielle said, holding his hand. "Being around Vincent was quite a nightmare, and I didn't want to go through it again."

"Did he hurt you when you were a child?" Chance asked.

"No… He just started to freak me out. One day he threatened me when I said he was crazy for hunting after werewolves- at the time, I never thought they existed until I met Hunter and Fangface. I thought he had changed when he was sent to jail the first time, telling me he had been framed, because someone had stolen a crest that had belonged to my family, before it was sold to a museum,"

"Your family sells stuff to museums, huh?" Toni asked. "They must make a lot of money. How rich are they?"

"Yeah, Puggsy said you came from a wealthy family. Do they go to many auctions or hold any dinner-parties?" Chance asked.

Brielle bit her bottom lip. "Actually… my family is dead."

An awkward pause lingered in the room.

"Oh, my g… That's terrible," Barbara gasped.

Brielle cringed, knowing she had just butchered the pleasant atmosphere in the room, and felt herself blushing. "How did it happen?" Chance asked.

"I… don't really like to talk about it." Brielle answered.

"So what's for dinner?" Puggsy quickly asked, blushing crimson.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Barbara and Chance were in the kitchen, working on dinner, while Puggsy and Richard were in the living room. Brielle sat outside on the back porch with Toni. "I am SO sorry…" she said. "I shouldn't have mentioned my family, yet-"

"Ah, don't worry about it." Toni said, shrugging. "It's best that you told us ahead of time, before WE said something that would give the conversation an awkward turn."

Brielle gave her a look. "Gee, thanks."

"Hey, don't feel so embarrassed about it, is all I'm saying."

"Yeah? I bet if your parents died, you would feel embarrassed to mention them and kill the mood…"

Toni sighed. "My parents ARE dead. Died in a car-crash a while back."

Brielle mentally beat herself into a pulp, and put her face in her hands. "I have GOT to think before I speak…"

"Hey, I just told you, don't feel embarrassed. You didn't know my parents were dead, and we didn't know your family was dead. We can just drop the subject and talk about something else." Toni stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon, while we're waiting on dinner, I can show you some hilarious pictures of Puggsy when he was little,"

Brielle chuckled. "You must like to pick on him,"

"Only when he brings a girlfriend over… So this would be the first time,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dinner started and they sat at the table. "So, you said you never knew about werewolves until you met Hunter and Fangface. What did you think when you first met them?" Barbara asked.

"Well, at first I was freaked out, but since they helped me out, I grew pretty fond of them," Brielle answered. "Hunter and I tend to bicker, but she's pretty nice, almost like a sister. And Fangface is really sweet- a complete goofball who likes to harass my boyfriend, but still really sweet. Same goes to Fangpuss,"

"Speak for yourself," Toni scoffed quietly.

"So, tell me more about yourselves. Puggsy hasn't told me too much about you,"

"Really? Well, that's a surprise." Barbara said. "I have to say, I'm shocked that he waited a year before introducing you to us, as if he was hesitating or something. I mean, it's not like he had gotten you pregnant or-"

"Mom!" Puggsy groaned, now scarlet.

Barbara covered her mouth. "Oops, sorry. Heh heh, my turn to bring up a sensitive subject now, huh?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be shocked. I'd be excited to find out that I've become an uncle," Chance joked, turning to his brother. "Have you guys ever talked about having kids?"

"Shut. Up." Puggsy hissed at him. Toni opened her mouth to make a remark, but he shot her with a death-glare and she decided to hold back (for now).

Brielle could only chuckle. "You have nothing to worry about on THAT subject, Mrs. Murphy," she said. "I'm an abstinent girl."

"That's good to hear. And don't be so formal, hon, call me Barbara." Barbara said.

*Crash!*

A noise from outside stopped the dinner, and they ran out to see what happened, seeing that the motorcycle had been knocked over… and someone had ducked into the bushes. "Alright, step out!" Richard ordered. Not one movement. "This is Chief Officer Murphy, and I demand that you step out now!"

*Bang!*

Someone shot at him, and they gasped, and Richard drew his gun. "So that's how they want to play, huh? Barbara, get the others inside, and call the station!"

Barbara ushered the others inside. Puggsy and Brielle peeked out the window, watching as Richard kept his gun pointed at the pushes, circling around. "Who do you think it is?" Toni asked, kneeling beside them.

"No idea, but you'd better get upstairs before ya get hurt," Puggsy told her.

"I'm safe right here,"

"…Not if Mom catchifies you,"

Toni grumbled but walked away.

"Some way to meet my parents, huh?"

"Well… at least no one's hurt," Brielle replied, shrugging.

*Bang!*

They gasped, looking out the window. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Richard was shouting at a shadowed figure, chasing them around the corner of the house.

They stood up, running to the kitchen. "…We don't know who it is, the chief is chasing after them now," Barbara was saying firmly into the phone. "Just get someone over here! Hurry! …For the love of God, I can't hold on! There's some maniac in my yard, and I want some backup here NOW!"

"…That's what my mom is really like," Puggsy said to Brielle.

There was a crash and a scream from the living room, and they quickly ran in, seeing someone had Chance and Toni cornered at the stairs. "No…" Brielle gasped, seeing who it was. "Vincent! What are you doing here?"

Vincent turned to her, smirking. "Ah, Brielle, I was wondering where you went off to." he said. "I heard that runt you hang out with decided to introduce you to his family, and I decided they ought to meet me too,"

"Get out of my house, you psycho!" Puggsy snapped, balling his fists. "If you hurt my family…"

"Don't worry, dear boy, I'm a reasonable man… Just tell me where the werewolves are, and I'll leave you and your family alone,"

"We'd rather die than let you hurt Fangface, Hunter, and Fangpuss, you asshole!" Toni snarled, and this time no one snapped at her for her foul language.

"Ah, so you DO know them…"

"Way to go, Toni." Chance hissed, then glared at the hunter. "Why do you want to kill werewolves so badly, man?"

"He considers it a sport," Puggsy sneered, cracking his knuckles. "Only this time, we're going to make sure he stays in penalty!"

Vincent aimed the gun at him. "Don't move… otherwise you're whole family will die, just like Brielle's," he warned.

"Leave them out of this!" Brielle snapped, stepping in front of Puggsy. "Just leave us alone, go hunt something else!"

"Move, or I'll shoot you too!"

"Then pull the damn trigger, because I'd rather die than let you kill another family,"

"Suit yourself…" He aimed his gun.

"Oh, no you don't!" Toni snapped, jumping onto Vincent's shoulders, knocking him down and forcing him to drop the gun. Brielle quickly picked it up.

Vincent caught hold of Toni, who bit him and he shoved her away, taking out a pair of revolvers. "Idiocy must run in your family, runt." he spat at Puggsy, aiming both guns at him and Brielle, and Toni and Chance. "But I don't go down that easy. Either tell me where to find those werewolves, or else-"

*BONK!*

Barbara had snuck up from behind and whacked Vincent hard on the head with a frying pan, knocking him out. "No one aims a gun at my kids in MY house," she sneered.

Richard ran in, hearing the commotion, and handcuffed Vincent, just as a squad car pulled up. They watched as Vincent was taken away to jail. "…We ought to have dinner like this more often," Toni said, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After what had happened, Barbara convinced Puggsy and Brielle to stay at their house for the night, while Richard went down to the station to interrogate Vincent. The couple sat in Puggsy's old bedroom, sitting on the bed. "Well… this night could have gone better," Brielle sighed. "Sorry about all this…"

"Ah, don't be. You didn't invite Vincent over," Puggsy said, keeping an arm around her. "The guy just has a reputation for ruining a good evening,"

"Yeah, well… at least he didn't start it off by bringing up my late-family and making everyone feel so awkward,"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Ah, don't worry about it. They didn't know, and now that they do, they can avoid slipping into touchy subjects,"

Brielle chuckled. "Toni said the same thing when we stepped outside. She went through the same thing, she said."

"Yeah, but she doesn't let it get to her anymore, and neither should you. You're in my family now… and they would ranshacktify my entire body if I kicked you out," he rolled his eyes. "As if embarrassing me tonight wouldn't be enough,"

Brielle smiled. "I'm glad to be a part of it, nonetheless. You don't have to be embarrassed either,"

"Yeah, let Toni show you our photo-album, THEN say that,"

She chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek. "I think they're great. Thanks for bringing me here,"

Puggsy smiled. "Thanks for coming," He kissed her on the lips, pulling her closer.

"Hey Chance! You just might become an uncle after all!" Toni called from outside the door, which happened to be open a crack.

"TONI!" he turned to Brielle. "Excusify me one moment, my dear. I do believe we're about to have a sudden death in the family." He then ran out, chasing Toni.

Brielle chuckled. "Family," she said, shrugging. "Can't live with them, can't live without them,"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Can't argue with that.

Please review. No flames or you'll be hit with a frying pan as well.


End file.
